This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Articles of footwear intended for use during a particular sporting event are known. Such articles typically include features that are designed to provide an athlete with a particular advantage during use. For example, conventional articles of footwear specifically designed for use during track and field events typically include cleats or spikes that provide the athlete with the ability to positively grip a track or other running surface.
While conventional articles of footwear designed for track and field events generally include cleats or spikes that provide the athlete with the ability to positively grip a running surface, the soles of such articles of footwear are typically formed from a relatively soft material. For example, the material of an outsole of such articles of footwear is typically formed from a foam material that allows the footwear to flex and bend during running and sprinting events. Accordingly, such conventional articles of footwear are incapable of storing energy created during flexing of the article and, as such, provide little in the way of energy return to the athlete during use.